


BATTLE HYMN OF THE REBELLION (filk)

by Judith Proctor (Watervole)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watervole/pseuds/Judith%20Proctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Judith Proctor</p><p>tune: battle Hymn of the Republic/John Brown's Body</p>
            </blockquote>





	BATTLE HYMN OF THE REBELLION (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

Mine eyes have seen a vision of a coming time of peace,  
A time when all the fighting and rebellion will have ceased,  
A time when all the greatest shall be equal with the least,  
The people shall be free!

Glory Glory Halleluljah etc.

I have seen the spaceships fighting, I have seen the plasma glare,  
I have felt the bolts of blasters, as they shriek above your hair,  
But through all the noise of battle, I can hear a faint fanfare,  
The people shall be free!

Glory Glory etc.

I have seen the death of innocents by tyranny's cruel hand,   
I have seen the dreadful bloodshed carried out by Space Command,  
I have seen the unacceptable, I choose to take a stand,   
The people shall be free!

Glory Glory etc.


End file.
